


Yes

by discospock (consultingasshat)



Series: Spirk Ficlets [7]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: :(, A teeny tiny mention of blood, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Hurt Jim, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, oh!, they're............ so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingasshat/pseuds/discospock
Summary: Spock will not let his captain die on this planet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for a quote prompt post on my tumblr: “you can’t run so it’ll be faster if I just carry you”

“Spock. _No_.”

“Jim.” Spock reached out to Jim, trying to keep his voice clear of the exasperation he felt and utterly failing. “You cannot run. I will carry you.”

“My leg is broken, not my whole body.” Jim said, pouting a little bit, but he didn’t bat Spock’s hands away like he had been doing at the past attempts. Spock counted that as a win, even though there was too much blood seeping through Jim’s pant leg. He gently pulled Jim into his arms in a bridal carry, careful of his injured leg, and tried not to think about how fast he’d have to run if they planned on making it off this planet alive. He realized Jim was shivering, most likely from shock, and he felt something a lot like fear snap through his mind.

“You’d think by now Starfleet would’ve invented some kinda transporter that worked through rock, wouldn’t you,” Jim mumbled into Spock’s neck. “Would save us from things like this.” He waved vaguely at the cave ceiling above them, then curled tighter into himself in Spock’s arms.

“I will inform Mr. Scott of his new project immediately upon our arrival.” Spock said, voice dry, and was pleased to feel Jim’s smile against his neck. He began to make his way back through the winding cave tunnels, focusing on Jim’s warmth in his arms.

“My- my leg really hurts, Spock.” Jim said quietly after a bit, tightening his hand in Spock’s shirt. Spock pulled Jim further into his chest, but kept moving. He would not let his captain die on this planet.

“We will make it.”

“How do you know?” Jim’s voice was soft and unsure, and when Spock glanced down he realized his captain was starting to fade out of consciousness.

“Jim. _Jim_. Stay awake. Look at me.” Spock said, louder than he meant to, and he picked up the pace, trying to remember each turn they had taken deep within the caverns. “You need to stay awake.”

“You could always leave m-”

“ _No_.”

“Why are you always… like that?” Jim said, slurring his words a bit, and Spock looked down at him in surprise.

“What do you mean?” The air was getting warmer, and Spock just needed to keep Jim talking until they were beamed up and safe on the ship and-

“Like you love me but you don’t.” Jim’s eyes were bright and unfocused as he looked up at Spock, who had stopped in his tracks.

“I- _Jim_ , we have to-”

“No, it’s okay.” Jim smiled softly, tucking his head back against Spock’s neck, eyes closing. “It’s enough to be friends with you. Being by your side in any way… it’ll always… be enough.” Jim’s voice trailed off into shallow breaths, his pulse fluttering in his wrist where it was pressed against Spock’s chest.

Spock flicked open his communicator and ran.

~

“Where am- what happened, I- Spock?”

Spock snapped his eyes open, and he was out of the chair and at Jim’s bedside before he knew what he was doing. He resisted the urge to reach out and hold Jim’s wrist, to check for a steady pulse under fragile skin.

“What happened?” Jim’s voice was hoarse, so Spock brought him some water before pulling his chair to the side of Jim’s bed and recalling the events that had led to Jim being in medbay. He skirted around the part where Jim had been barely conscious, but Jim narrowed his eyes when Spock had finished talking.

“You’re leaving something out.”

“Captain, I assure you-”

“What is it, Spock.” Jim had a steely look of determination on his face, and Spock felt a very strong urge to flee the room.

“Well, you- you were not completely conscious, therefore I dismissed your words as-”

Jim smiled sadly down at his hands. “Yeah, well. I remember what I said. And it’s true.”

Spock froze.

“I know. I’m sorry. I just-” Jim broke off with a gasp as Spock kissed him, just shy of too hard. It was quick, and as Spock pulled away he flushed an embarrassing bright green, but Jim looked like he had just been given the entire universe on a string.

“You- you,” Jim stuttered, out of breath. “You?”

Spock let himself smile the tiniest bit. “Yes.”

Jim gazed at him in wonder, pressing his fingers against Spock’s. “Yes.”

The word echoed in the air between them, full of possibility. _Yes._

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me (and this ficlet!) at @rosegoldspock on tumblr!! thanks for reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
